cradledatacorefandomcom-20200214-history
Sirian Army
The Sirian Army is the primary ground arm of the Sirian Union's armed forces. Battle-hardened, the Sirian Army is widely recognised as a force to be respected. History The Sirian Army was formed in the immediate aftermath of the Unification War, like so many other Sirian institutions. In recognition of the pivotal role they had played, the newborn army had all other branches of the fledgling nation's armed forces subordinated to it. They quickly gained experience in the wars that followed, constantly adjusting equipment and tactics to best meet whatever challenges were thrown their way. Operations * St. Anne War * Six Year War * Sirian-Nisi War * Essllean War * Freedom War Doctrine In order to avoid becoming inflexible and predictable in their behaviour, the Sirian Army constantly stresses the importance of being prepared for every type of warfare under all conditions, as well as learning from the past - both Sirian and those of other nations - to derive useful lessons to be applied in future. Indeed, the army is one of the most meticulous and prolific students of military history in the galaxy. Doctrinaire thinking is frowned upon. A rigid officer is likely to be an ineffective officer. However, if there was to be one particular type of war that the Sirian Army excelled in above all else, it would be manoeuvre warfare. The modern SpaceLand Battle doctrine emphasises the following key points: * Aggressive action * Rapid maneuver * Surprise and security * Initiative and intelligent thought * Overwhelming firepower massed at the decisive point For the Sirian Army, the attack is the prime form of warfare, and ultimately wars are won or lost via the destruction of materiel. If conditions allowed them to do so, the Army envisages offensives being carried out with multiple, simultaneous attacks executed at high speed. By attacking from multiple sectors, hostile reinforcements are tied down, and the enemy is mislead as to the true nature of the assault. Ideally an attack would be executed after a long period of deception and misdirection. Furthermore, the attack would be supported by intense artillery strikes, air power and orbital bombardment. By bypassing strong points and prepared defences, the Army would aim to hit hard and drive deep into enemy territory. If a penetration was achieved, they would attempt to disrupt, preempt, and dismantle enemy C3, logistics, NBC weapon systems, and reserves. The flanks of enemy defences and infrastructure would also be targeted. Theoretically, this would facilitate even deeper penetration by follow on units. Eventually, or so the reasoning goes, the enemy collapses, overwhelmed by the strain of fighting dumb, deaf, and blind. As part of this thinking, SpaceLand Battle emphasises the importance of escalating more quickly and more severely than the enemy can match, both in terms of firepower (reinforcing a Powered Infantry platoon with tanks, for example) and numbers (massing several divisions to hit an overstretched defender). The axis of advance is extremely flexible - for example, if the original axis of advance fails to make headway, but another force achieves a breakthrough, that successful force becomes the main axis. Aside from preventing potential quagmires, it also further serves to obscure Sirian intent. In an ideal scenario, the defence is treated as a temporary period that facilitates a transition to conditions favourable to the attack. Ambushes, canalising the enemy with prepared positions, barrier artillery barrages, and more are all hallmarks of the Sirian Army's thinking on defence. Retreats are covered with not just firepower but a variety of deceptive measures in order to preclude attempts by the enemy to exploit success. A defence in depth is seen as optimal, though all forms of defensive warfare are practiced. The reason for this is that if the defence is too thin, it increases the likelihood of a successful breakthrough. Emphasis is also placed on attacking the enemy's follow on forces deep in their rear areas before they can join an attack. This is intended to dislocate their attack, break the momentum of hostile forces, and create windows of Sirian tactical superiority that can then be translated into strategic and operational gains. Inventory As a modern military with significant funding, the Sirian Army has access to a wide variety of equipment. However, the vast majority of their weapon systems are kinetic in nature, a significant weakness that the SU is aiming to redress. In the meantime, they trust in their high performance powered armour to make up for any issues such a deficiency presents. Small Arms * L42 Assault Rifle - service weapon * L74 Assault Rifle - limited use * L78 LMG - standard LMG * L1 Combat Pistol - service pistol * L2 PDW - standard PDW * L303 Anti-Tank Laser * L51 Sniper Rifle * L16 Shotgun * L35 Designated Marksman Rifle Missiles/Explosives * L4 Anti-Tank Rocket * GA-7 Kisijarnnir * Monofilament Grenade * EMP Grenade * Thunderflash Grenade * Mini Grenade * GAD mine * ROAMM Vehicles * L416 Viknnir - standard IFV * L814 Kisikhr - light IFV * L590 Atal - MBT * L22 Arruzan - standard hovertank * L90 SPAAW - short-to-medium range air defence system * L350 Hrizi - long range air and orbital defence system * L270 Ebelsi - self-propelled rocket artillery * L109 Ossuo - self-propelled gun * L1800 Rakalir - assault gun/tank destroyer Drones * LQ-47 Tactical Support Drone * LQ-50 Multi-Role Drone * LQ-84 Reconnaissance-Strike Drone Powered Armour * KV-34 Banadiya - service armour * IS-72 Isijvar - heavy combat armour * FT-99 Feluei - reconnaissance armour * PZ-26 Ujiya - infiltrator armour * X-1 Tisafirr - special operations armour Branches The Sirian Army is the parent organisation of the military. As a result, although in practice each branch displays significant flexibility, administratively they are all under the purview of the Sirian Army. Sirian Army Air Corps This branch handles all planetary aviation operations. Sirian Army Space Corps The SASC is primarily concerned with power projection, deterrence and defence in the context of space. Sirian Army Naval Command The SANC is the branch responsible for planetary naval operations, such as the employment of submarine carried anti-orbital missiles. Special Forces Command The overarching organisation in charge of the Sirian Union's variety of special forces. For example, Atuei Eifa is under its jurisdiction. Tactical & Strategic NBC Squadrons The Tactical & Strategic NBC Squadrons are responsible for the use of (and defence against) nuclear, biological, radiological, and chemical weapons. As a result of their need becoming less vital, their funding has been cut somewhat during recent years. They are a secretive group, which has spawned a variety of jokes. Organisation Much like the Sirian Army Space Corps, the Sirian Army divides their forces into four commands, roughly corresponding to the four points of the compass: * Sirian Army Forces North Command (SAFORNOR) * Sirian Army Forces South Command (SAFORSOU) * Sirian Army Forces West Command (SAFORWEST) * Sirian Army Forces East Command (SAFOREAST) Each command has its own army groups, which each receive orders from their corresponding command. This does not imply a rigid allocation of forces; for example, SAFORNOR might send units to support a defensive operation by SAFOREAST. Sirian Army units have a wide variety of different naming schemes as a result of the fact they draw extensively upon historical unit names and histories. As a result, not all unit names are indicative of a special function - a cavalry kisijirun is the same as an armoured kisijirun in both TO&E and doctrine. However, units with roman numerals indicate elite formations. The Strike designator indicates a unit trained in rapid deployment above and beyond that enjoyed by regular line units - their TO&E may be modified slightly to reflect their role, including more combat engineer units. As a result, they are capable of carrying out manoeuvres and arriving at a battlefield very swiftly. By doing so, they create additional pressure on the enemy. This forces them to cede the initiative. Meanwhile Shock formations are reinforced, in particular having a higher proportion of artillery, infantry, combat engineer, and armour elements. Therefore, they can leverage greater firepower against enemy defences. This would effect a breakthrough to be exploited by follow on units. Hence, they are theoretically meant to be the spearhead of any mechanised offensive. As doctrine and equipment have evolved, by this point in time the "Shock" and "Strike" designators are mostly honourific, with regular armies nearly indistinguishable from these units. However, if necessary there is enough slack in Sirian orders of battle to allow the units in question to regain their extra sub-formations. Foreign deployments Larine Due to an amendment in the Soskellan Accords, the Sirian Army and Army Space Corps maintain a continuous presence on the space station Kisijtar Dafaru ("Dafaru" being Gaale for "Guardian") orbiting Larine's moon of Naatia. Kisijtar Dafaru provides a quick reaction force to any suspicious or hostile activity in Ashkathi space. The deployment is known as Operation Sirrucir (Protector). Due to the low risk of the deployment, it is seen as a rather comfortable tour of duty, much to some soldiers' chagrin. In fact, among some quarters Sirian military personnel deployed to Kisijtar Dafaru are dubbed "Dafaruir" - the implicit insult being that they would prefer to stay in air conditioned offices safe from harm rather than conducting missions on the front lines. Jotun As a condition of the White Stars Agreement, the Sirian Army manages a base on Jotun. This base contains a mechanised quick reaction force that has a large number of air defences - such as the L90 SPAAW - attached to it. Personnel are encouraged to leave the base to go on patrols - typically weekly, though not always at the same time or on the same route - so as to become more familiar with their surroundings and to avoid becoming secluded from the local population. Category:Sirian Union Category:Sirian Army